Commissar's Future
* * ** ** ** * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.4.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 99 (600 rpm)|capacity = *40 (max 1000) (80 default) *6 (max 30) (12 default)|mobility = *130 *4 (weight) *90 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = 320 |level_required = 32|caption1 = This assault rifle with topnotch abilities...|theme = Futuristic-themed|firing_sound = }} The Commissar's Future is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.4.0 update. Appearance It is a futuristic assault rifle similar to AK-48 but has the following differences: *It has the 6X scope. *It has the multiple-barreled underbarrel grenade launcher that is usable unlike its original counterpart and that it shoots shock grenades. *It has a futuristic finish. Strategy It has topnotch damage, high fire rate and ammo and mobility, and state-of-the-art accuracy. Tips *It is very accurate and thus is good when picking off enemies at long range due to its precision and can eliminate unarmored opponents in a few shots. This advantage can also allow you to eliminate even snipers. *Treat this weapon like the AK-48, but with much more advantages. *This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a secondary weapon to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. *Its recoil is almost nonexistent, so don't mind firing too much. *If you are a skilled person, this could be used for long ranges. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *If particularly gifted in the ways of accuracy, the Commissar's Future can become a fearsome long-range weapon, allowing the user to carry a more situational weapon in the Special slot such as the High Voltage. *It is useful for finishing off an enemy doing uncommon moving patterns. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. This can be used to eliminate snipers, albeit with difficulty without a scope. *Jetpack users could also be easily killed with this weapon due to its accuracy, however, be sure to make every shot count because wasting ammo with this weapon is not an option. *It has extremely fast reload time, so you can keep firing for a long time, including the fact that it has a massive reserve capacity. *Its grenade launcher shoots out shock grenades that can easily deal with large groups of enemies trying to corner you, but this is not recommended in close ranges, due to the fact that it has the 2.5 meter radius area damage. **However, its range is somewhat long, even to the point of being a bane of Jetpack users if he is within the 2,5 meter splash damage. *This weapon always travels directly down the center of the crosshair. Be sure to aim first at opponents before taking aim to conserve ammo. *Avoid rocket-jumping with its grenade launcher, since you will be damaged overtime, leaving you vulnerable. *Take note that its reserve ammo is 25 times the ammo on use. At the same time, the default reserve ammo when re/spawned is 200. Counters *Pick off its users from long range. However, be aware that this weapon has nearly low to zero recoil, so skilled players could use this in long-ranges. *Get at a long range so they have a hard time hitting you, but beware because a skilled enough player could still hit you with this assault rifle. *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. **'WARNING': This weapon is equipped with the underbarrel shock grenade launcher, making this weapon an excellent crowd control. Due to this, you should always stay away from its users. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *Once you are being targeted or have been hit by its grenade launcher, engage immediately or try and go take cover in the nearest wall. With the Slows the Target attribute, it will slow you down tremendously, making escape very hard. *One shot weapons and high-efficiency weapons will take these players down easily. *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's pinpoint accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. *The jetpack can be used to escape these users, but be aware that they can still kill you fairly easily with this weapon, even if they are not a really skilled person. *Be careful when crossing into the enemy-annexed territory. If the user catches you when being unaware, there are little to no chance for escape or retaliate. *Wallbreak Snipers such as Prototype or Laser Crossbow do better than this weapon in a sniper duel due to the wallbreak and better scope. But, be careful with the Railgun or Charge Rifle.You'll pay dearly if you misfire Firing Sound *Storm Trooper Exoskeleton's Theme *Futuristic-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based on the Soviet AK-48 and Kalashnikov AK-47 assault rifle. *It is basically the stronger counterpart of the AK-48, due to the following reasons: **It has the 6X scope. **It has the multiple-barreled underbarrel grenade launcher that is usable unlike its original counterpart and that it shoots shock grenades. **It has a futuristic finish. **It has higher damage throughput. **It has the reserve capacity 25 times the capacity on use, being the second highest in terms of number of reserve capacity. **It boasts perfect accuracy. *This is the first weapon to feature the underbarrel shock grenade launcher. *Its efficiency system was updated in the 15.8.0 update. *Its cost was upped in the 16.7.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Armor Bonus Category:Grenade Launch Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Slows Down Target Category:Laser Guidance Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Remixed Category:Legendary